


Just Hold It

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: WWE
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dom!Bray, Dubious Consent, Kinky, M/M, Sub!Dean, Urination, Watersports, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a match, Dean really has to go, but Bray has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold It

Dean barely made it off the ramp. He was squirming, hoping his limping and doubled over position could be played off as an injury. To anyone who didn't know him, the gimmick might have worked, but Bray knew. He saw the desperation in Dean's eyes and it made him groan in anticipation.

For a brief moment, Bray considered letting Dean find the sweet release he knew the other man craved. But where would the fun in that be? While Dean made a beeline for the bathroom, Bray made a beeline to block his way. Grabbing his wrist, Bray spun Dean around to face him. "Now now, sweetheart.... where do you think you're goin'?"

Dean's eyes went wide, partly in fear, partly in desperation. "Please, Bray. I need to pi-"

"Oh, I know. But I think you can wait a bit longer. You can go at my place." The way Bray spoke was sharp, yet soothing. Dean quickly found himself nodding, letting Bray lead him out of the arena.

The car ride on the way to Bray's house was a silent one. Bray intentionally took the longer, bumpier route, knowing it would torture Dean, maybe pushing him past his limits. 

But Dean was a good boy. He held it in, not letting out a single drop despite the way the car jerked, sloshing the liquids around inside of him. 

After what felt like an eternity, the two men arrived at their destination. Dean was a mess, falling apart at the seams. Bray had to help him out of the car, guiding him through the pitch blackness of the night.

Dean still managed to hold everything in. When they got into the dark house, he was sure Bray would let him use the bathroom. How he was sorely mistaken. 

Bray led the Ohioan to his bedroom, telling him to lie down. Dean fought, told Bray he was about to piss himself, but Bray was unfazed. He just shushed him, telling him to relax; it'd all be over soon. 

Grudgingly, Dean leaned back against the bed's headboard as he watched Bray disappear. He shifted nonstop, squeazing his legs together, trying to find a position that took some pressure off his now throbbing bladder. When it became unbareable, he whined soft, calling out to Bray. "I... really need to... can I please...?"

Bray appeared in the doorway, holding some lengths of rope. He chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Dove. I have other plans for you." 

Dean fought. He really did. But every movement he made put pressure on his bladder, threatening to force the liquid out of him. With his movements restricted as such, he quickly found himself tied to the bed with Bray looming over him.

"B-bray... What the hell? Let me go!" Dean struggled against his restraints as much as he could: Bray had done a good job tying them. 

"Not until I get what I want" Bray sat next to Dean, letting his hand rest on the other man's stomach. He smiled when his finger tips brushed past Dean's bladder, earning him a soft growl. 

"Let me go, you fucker!" Slight pressure. A whimper. 

"Now now, Dove." Bray was steadily adding pressure, making it harder for Dean to maintain control. 

The first few drops trickled out of his dick. Dean's whole body tensed, his face blushing a deep red. "Please, Bray. I'll do anything. Just let me use the bathroom!"

"No no... That's a good boy. Let it out..." Two hands now. Gently massaging. 

Then it finally happened.

Bray heard it while Dean felt it. It started as a slow trickle and a soft hiss. Then the soft hiss turned into a deafening roar as the trickle turned into an unstoppable flood. 

Hot piss quickly soaked through his boxers, making it through the front of his jeans. A dark patch spead across his crotch as it ran down his legs, pooling under his ass. Dean clutched all his muscles, but he just couldn't stop it. 

It seemed to last forever. The golden liquid wouldn't stop flowing from his dick. 

Tears were streaming down Dean's face as his release finally came to an end. "B-bray... let me... g-go...." 

Shaking his head sadly, Bray just stood up. Without a word, he left, closing his bedroom door with a sobering finality.

**Author's Note:**

> I.... apologize? I couldn't resist. Kudos appreciated. <3


End file.
